Detective Yoo
by Swag Joker
Summary: Hanya ada satu kebenaran disetiap hal didunia ini! B.A.P Yoo Youngjae Fanfiction (re-post)


London, winter-

Yoo Youngjae sedang asik membaca sebuah novel Sherlock Holmes terbaru yang baru saja terbit 2 hari yang lalu diruang perpustakaannya. Sebelum seseorang berpakaian rapi tiba-tiba mengetuk pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Youngjae! Ini gawat!" kata orang itu. Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang itu.

"Apa apa ?" tanya Youngjae tenang dan membatasi halaman buku yang tengah dia baca.

Orang yang dipanggil itu mengatur nafasnya sebentar kemudian menghapiri Youngjae.

"Kau tau? George Domain, pemilik perusahaan berlian itu? Dia ditemukan tewas pagi ini!" lapornya menggebu-gebu. "Dan Inspektur Clayton ingin bertemu denganmu," tanmbahnya membuat Youngjae mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Aku baru saja mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan santai sambil membaca buku," gerutunya sambil memakai long coat hitam dan topi fedoranya.

"Menyebalkan," gerutunya lagi kemudian mengikuti ke lokasi kejadian.

.

.

"Ah kau datang juga akhirnya Youngjae," sapa Inspektur Clayton sambil menepuk bahu Youngjae.

"Inspektur kau berhutang segelas capuccino karena sudah merusak hariku yang tenang," kata Young jae sambil berjongkok didekat mayat George Domain. Inspektur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi tingkah Youngjae.

"George Domain. 25 tahun. Dari kekakuan mayatnya dapat diperkirakan dia meninggal 10 jam yang lalu, terdapat dua tusukan didadanya dan bekas lebam akibat benda tumpul di tengkuknya. Sayangnya sang pelaku membawa semua barang kejahatannya," jelas Inspektur Clayton.

Youngjae mengangguk paham. Sedetik kemudian matanya menangkap suatu goretan tangan dari darah yang sudah mengental.

"VJ16O3U..." gumamnya.

"Ada apa Youngjae?" tanya sang Inspektur mengikuti pandangan mata Youngjae dan tercekat.

"Ini adalah pesan kematiannya..." kata Youngjae. "Tolong kumpulkan semua orang yang pernah berinteraksi dengannya," perintah Youngjae yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh sang Inspektur yang memerintah anak buahnya persis dengan apa yang diperintahkan Youngjae.

.

.

Youngjae berjalan sepanjang lorong rumah susun yang terletak sekitar 20 km dari rumah George Domain, dia mengetuk salah satu pintu kamar.

"Ya?" tanya sesosok siluet seorang wanita berambut pirang jagung. "Siang . Saya Yoo Youngjae,detektif. Saya sedikit tentang apa yang anda ketahui dari Domain," kata Youngjae sopan. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

"Well aku sedang sibuk sebenarnya, dia adalah mantan pacarku, dia mencampakanku begitu saja karena aku tidak datang kerumahnya malam itu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan bajingan itu?" tanya Chassey sambil bersandar dipintu.

" Domain meninggal pukul 10 malam kemarin. Meninggal karena tusukan benda tajam dan pukulan benda tumpul," jelas Youngjae membuat Chassey tertegun sebentar kemudian menyeringai.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu, bajingan itu tidak pantas untuk hidup," kutuknya.

"Bisa saya tau pukul 10 malam kemarin anda dimana?" tanay Youngjae lagi. Gadis itu mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tidur setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliahku," katanya setelah mengingat.

Youngjae mencatat pernyataan Chassey disebuah buku notes. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, maaf sudah mengganggu," kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Halo Inspektur? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung majalah milik Andrew Jonshon, ada hal baru?" tanya Youngjae melalui ponselnya.

"Yah, kami baru saja menemui Thomas Domain. Adiknya George Domain, dia bilang pukul 10 malam dia sedang membuat skripsi di apartementnya. Dia tampak sangat shock mendengar kematian kakaknya, aku sudah memperlihatkan pesan terakhir George Domain tapi dia berkata tidak tau sama sekali. Kakaknya memang hobi membuat kode seperti itu," jelas Inspektur membuat Youngjae mengangguk dan berdeham.

"Aku akan menghubungi mu lagi nanti, ada yang harus kami wawancarai lagi," kata Inspektur kemudian memutuskan hubungan telefon.

.

.

Youngjae berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan besar di sebuah kantor majalah terkenal di London. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dia akhirnya menemui sang direktur.

"Selamat siang Detektif Yoo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya santai dan ramah. Youngjae mengangguk.

"Saya ingin bertanya sedikit tentang Domain, dia meninggal kemarin malam pukul 10. Dimana anda saat itu?" tanya Youngjae to the point.

"Dia meninggal? Aku turut berduka cita, kemarin malam aku berada di hotel Red Carpet karena ada meeting dan sesi pemotretan majalah yang aku pantau sampai jam 12 malam," jawabnya terperinci.

"Apa kau ada keluar selama pemotretan?" tanyanya lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku sendiri yang memotret mereka. Waktu istirahat hanya 10 menit, " katanya dengan tenang seolah-olah yakin bahwa dia bukan pelakunya.

Youngjae kembali mencatat dibuku notes kecilnya kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

"Ada perkembangan?" tanya Youngjae saat tiba dilokasi kejadian setengah jam yang lalu. Inspektur mengangguk.

"Kelly Watson, sahabat George Domain mengaku pernah mendapat pertanyaan dengan kode serupa 1 bulan yang lalu, dia sudah lupa cara memecahkannya tetapi dia masih ingat korban berkata waktu itu, 'Lebih baik kurangi 2 hobimu, angka atau huruf sama sajalah' " jelas Inspektur. Dan tak lama Youngjae tersenyum tipis.

"Panggil semua orang untuk berkumpul di rumah Domain dan kita dengarkan alibi mereka, aku tau siapa pelakunya,"

.

.

TBC

Annyeeong! Joker balik dengan sebuah FF gaje lagi ==

Kali ini Joker menantang/? Kalian untuk memecahkan kasus diatas dan kasus berikutnya. Setiap jawaban yang benar akan mendapat 5 point dan bagi yang mengumpulkan point terbanyak bisa merequest FF dengan genre, cast, dan rated sesuai selera!

So ayo berpatisi pasi ya? Gomawoo /bow/


End file.
